my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
David Yamaguchi
David Yamaguchi (デビッド・ヤマグチ''Debiddo yamaguchi''), an aspiring Hero, is a student enrolled in Shiketsu High School's Hero Course. David is an exceptionally smart student. His Intelligence Quotient (IQ) has been measured at an astounding score of 160 (a high standard deviation from the average person) and qualifies him to be a member of society's smartest 2.5 percent - this being a further testament to his intellect and high classroom attainment. His enrollment into the Hero Course is persuant to his ambition to become a Hero and continue his family's long legacy of Herowork. Recognised as Atomic Hero: Ryūshi (アトミックヒーロー：リュウシ Atomikkuhīrō: Ryūshi) by his hero name, David utilises a very strong Emitter-type molecular manipulation quirk that graces him with the idiosyncratic ability to manipulate the molecular composition of any substance. Though not granted a particularly 'battle-specific' quirk, David has learned how to make the most of his abilities and has managed to form his own formidable fighting style accordingly. David was born and raised in London, the capital of England, for the duration of his early childhood alongside his two siblings. At the age of 9, him and his family migrated over from England to Japan after his father were to receive a promising business deal from a leading hero agency in Musutafu. After celebrating many successful years with this Japanese agency, David's father went into early retirement as a result of an illness he had sustained during his days as a Hero. David plans to succeed the legacy left behind by his grandparents and father and aims to make up for his old man's early departure from the Hero industry while also fulfilling his lifelong ambition to be a Hero. Appearance David is a lofty teenager sporting a relatively muscular physique that is most likely subsequent to the kid's proactive involvement in sports inside and outside school. Not only is David a talented fencer known for having won numerous tournament titles regionally and nationally, but he is also a well-versed swordsman in the practice of kenjutsu. These two activities most likely work hand in hand, enabling David with correspondent transferrable skills that he's able to apply to both disciplines in complimentary means. Kenjutsu is a widely-practiced discipline explored among the majority of David's family members and has taught David how to properly utilise the melee weapon that is attached to the back of his hero costume. David is a young, dark-skinned person with black eyes accentuated with thick eyelashes and spiky white hair, a key defining feature of his face. His jawline is well-toned and defined, providing him with a nice robust-looking facial structure. His athletic frame along with his alluring, youthful facial features make him look quite attractive and have done him justice, romantically, in the ladies department. Personality David is a very lighthearted individual, always seen to be smiling, laughing and generally enjoying himself. He loves being in the company of other people and is widely-known to be a funny character who loves cracking jokes and making puns. His humour is sometimes well-embraced by his peers, but can often welcome recoil when his jokes are cringeworthy, facetious or generally of the 'lewd' nature. To make things worse, he is quite the flirtatious fella and has a bad habit of making romantic advances to his female colleagues - he usually stops after a good beating or two has been delivered to him. His good looks and cheeky, but charming personality have earned him the admiration of many girls so his philandering can inadvertently mislead them into believing false hopes of entering into a serious relationship with him. He doesn't do this deliberately, but this behaviour has led to him impairing the feelings of many girls he comes into contact with. In spite of this this, David is serious about settling down and committing to an earnest relationship, albeit he just finds it difficult to find girls who genuinely appeal to him. Though he has shown a rather ignorant side of himself in this regard, he is actually a very empathetic individual who is able to tell when those around him are feeling down. He is quite the dependable person when the chips are down and has shown that he is capable of delivering rational, commonsensical advice while also being a good listener in conversation. He'll often attempt to drop his terrible jokes and puns into these discussions, only to receive poor feedback, but nonetheless lift the moods. David may be a smooth talker who has a way with words and the gift of the gab, but he is also known for having a rather clumsy and cloddish side to him.... Background Quirk & Abilities Quirk Molecular Manipulation (分子操作 Bunshi sōsa) also known as molecukinesis '(分子化 ''Bunshi-ka) is an Emitter-type quirk which grants David the ability to manipulate all forms of matter on a molecular level. In order for David to use his quirk at full capacity, he has to have gained sufficient energy from the structures of molecules of substances that he eats. By consuming food his body is able to make use of its nutrients (sugar, amino acids and fatty acids) to release energy through cellular respiration. In other words, for optimal use of his quirk, David needs to have huge energy reserves that he can use to manipulate matter. As his body requires energy that's needed to drive processes around the body such as biosynthesis, transportation of molecules across cell membranes and locomotion among other things, David has to eat twice as much as the average person in order to compensate for the energy deposit that would be used for his body to function as opposed to usage of his quirk. David has no problem doing this, however, since he loves eating and can always be seen grazing on a snack of some sort . Even so, when he does fail to ingest enough nutrients to generate energy, he is unable to effectively use his quirk, making him ineffectual in battle. Another huge weakness of his quirk is that constant use of it for an extended period of time will sometimes result in his muscles stiffening to the point where they can't contract and subsequently shut down, leaving him paralysed. Furthermore, though David is able to alter the molecular composition of his own body, he is incapable of doing so to the bodies of other people. Moves '''Fortification (要塞 Yōsai) is a move developed by David that is used to unify the atomic alignment of solids to the point of solidification. This move was made with the intention of manipulating the structure of atomic particles in solids, but can also be used alternatively to transform a liquid into a solid. This approach is very versatile and can be applied in so many different instances. When applied to a liquid, the move, as opposed to Liquidation, solidifies the substance in question and works toward locking its atomic layers in place. It does this by pushing this matter’s atoms inwards toward each other as to amalgamate the liquids atomic composition and establish a solid structure. Eventually, each individual atom would have kneaded together so much to the point where they have managed to fuse into a proper covalent structure, causing all the atoms involved to develop a strong intermolecular force of attraction. The second approach (and initial purpose) for Fortification of matter is used to strengthen solid objects with rigid atomic structures. Fortification is applied this way as to make an object sturdier and more durable and can be used to reinforce weapons. This kind of Fortification is achieved through strengthening the covalent bonds of said object and making its atomic alignment more compact and denser. It should be noted, however, that once an object is fortified, the free electrons that carry charge and conduct electricity in its atomic makeup become confined to its covalent bonds, thereby making the object a worse conductor of electrical current. Liquidation (清算 Seisan) is a move with the ability to convert solid matter into liquid matter. This move majorly targets the structure of atomic particles in solids. Energy waves radiated throughout the object's atomic structure take on the job of anatomising the formation of particles within it. This is since in order for the object’s atomic particles to separate and disperse, they need to be exposed to a great deal of energy. After having separated the atomic particles with said energy waves, rate of reaction and diffusion within the substance’s atomic structure is increased exponentially. This move projects the atoms that comprise these dense covalent structures outwards to disperse, weakening the object’s covalent bonds and intermolecular force of attraction, ultimately causing the solid to decompose into a liquid. Liquidation is an ability that allows David to give any liquefied object he creates its own water pressure. Molecular Transformation (分子変換 Bunshi henkan) Molecular Combustion '(分子燃焼 ''Bunshi nenshō) is a move that involves stimulating the exothermic redux chemical reaction known as Combustion through molecular acceleration and is the 'source of ignition' for the explosions it generates. By accelerating the speed, in which the molecules of a substance move, at an exceedingly fast rate, the user can cause the substance to detonate. The size of such explosions are determined by the volume of molecules that are affected by David's quirk. David is also capable of accelerating the molecules of gases along to orchestrate spontaneous chemical reactions in the air and create explosions, but can only do this within a 20 meter radius of his person. Since the atomic structure of gases is spaced out, the molecules of gases are easier to accelerate than the molecules of solids, and so, are easier to detonate. Molecular Combustion can also be used to set matter on fire to burn for some less destructive effects. 'Molecular Freezing '(分子凍結 Bunshi tōketsu) is a move specially cultivated and developed by David for use in battle. Molecular Freezing is a move that relies on decelerating the particles of a susbstance so much to the point where the substance ceases movement and immobilizes completely. As there is no longer any energy present in the molecular composition of said substance once it has been frozen, it becomes physically encapsulated in ice. Not only can this move freeze the molecules of solids and liquids but it can also freeze the molecules of gases as well. This means that David is able to manipulate the air around a target into freezing and crystallizing over them. Furthermore, it has the potential to seal away and encase David's opponents in ice. David's quirk is unable to manipulate the molecules inside another person's body, but as long as he is within a 3 meter radius of his foe, he will most definitely be able to decelerate the air molecules around them, subsequently trapping them in ice. '''Molecular Duplication (分子の複製 Bunshi no fukusei) Molecular Transport (分子擬態 Bunshi yusō) is a technique that is used by David as a means of transport or what could be described as Molecular Teleportation. Molecular Transport is the way in which David uses his quirk's abilities to reduce himself to a body of moving molecules migrating from one point to another. The time it takes for the complete net movement of his molecules is momentary since these small particles are of nanoscopic detail and can travel at exceptionally fast speeds. This transient movement is so brief that it deceives David's opponents into thinking that he is disappearing and reappearing by means of teleportation or enhanced speed, when in actuality, the cause of this seemingly specious power is David's troublesome molecular quirk and its abilities to get him from Point A to Point B almost instantaneously. Molecular Mimicry (分子擬態 Bunshi gitai) enables David with the power to transform his molecular structure to the structure of anything he touches. This gives him the physical properties of whatever matter he touches. Partial Molecular Mimicry (部分分子模倣 Bubun bunshi mohō) is also possible. As the name implies, Partial Molecular Mimicry allows David to copy and take on the molecular structure of any matter he makes contact with, but only in one part of his body. This move as a whole has one glaring limitation that is unfavourable to David, the user. In order for him to adopt the molecular structure of the matter that he touches, said substance must have solid form. In other words, fire, fluid, gases or anything of the sort cannot be mimicked and won't be of much help to him. Supermoves Molecular Disintegration '(分子崩壊 ''Bunshi hōkai) * 'Molecular Disintegration: Overdrive '(分子崩壊：オーバードライブ Bunshi hōkai: Ōbādoraibu) '''World Molecular Reconstruction (世界分子再構成 Sekai bunshi sai kōsei) is undoubtedly one of David's strongest supermoves, enabling him to change the world around him in an instant. This move reconfigures the molecular structure of everything around him - even the ground is affected and will change shape. It has the ability to change David's surroundings into completely different backdrops that he can remodel all to the his very own liking, provided there is enough to work with. This essentially makes the area his domain to control and manipulate. World Molecular Reconstruction is so versatile and can be applied in so many different ways. For instance, if David wanted to, he'd be able to reconfigure the ground, allowing him to alter the landscape and manipulate the environment's geography; not strictly speaking, the possibilities are endless. However, with the use of this potent supermove comes its side effects. For starters, after reconstructing the area around him, he is left paralysed for 60 seconds, this proving to be quite dangerous during the heat of battle. Notwithstanding this, David is able to weaken or even nullify the side effects that come with using the move, so long as it's used on a smaller scale, meaning that as long as the move isn't utilised in huge bursts, he'll be able to use it for long, drawn out periods of time without experiencing its repercussions. This, in theory, means that it can be considered to be a move as well as a supermove when used appropriately as such. Physical Capabilities Superb Reflexes: Swift Speed/Agility: Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: * Taekwondo Black Belt: David is a Second Dan 단 (段) (lit. meaning Second-Degree) ''Black Belt and has many years of experience in the martial arts. David has proficiency in various aspects of Taekwondo, being able to combine the various techniques he has learned in specific sequences. He has demonstrated the ability to use these with both power and control and has earned himself the accolade of Black Belt status as a result. David is more than capable of holding himself in a Taekwondo match, but can also put up a fight in a battle of hand to hand combat, generally speaking. Without a doubt, Taekowondo has played a huge role in the development of his Hand to Hand combat skills '''Expert Kenjutsu Specialist': Keen Intellect and Observational Skills: Other Multilingualism: Having been born and raised in England for the majority of his early childhood before migrating to Japan, English is naturally David's first language, him being able to speak it fluently. Additionally, over the course of the eight years that he's spent in Japan, David has learnt how to speak and understand the Japanese language and has developed his linguist speaking so much to the point where he is able to also speak Japanese fluently. Statistics Equipment '''Hero Costume: Relationships Battles Trivia * Despite David being English, the author gave him a Japanese surname. Yeaaa, he didn't really think that through... * This article is the author's first page on the BNHAF wiki * This character's reference is Omoi from Naruto: Shippuden * Many aspects of this character were based off of the author